Apocalypse
by Castielific
Summary: L'apocalypse est un concept très relatif... Huddy . Spoilers saison 5.


Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoilers : Basée sur une photo de l'épisode 5x11. 5x09 sous-entendu. 5x10 pas pris en compte.

Genre : Humour, Friendship House/Wilson (et autres, en quelques sortes), Huddy.

Résumé : House est en haut, qui fait du gâteau…

N/A : En commençant cette fic, j'avais d'en l'idée de l'écrire pour la communauté frenchfic, mais finalement, mes doigts n'ont pas écouté mon idée et je n'ai pas trouvé dans quel item je pourrais la caser. Donc on va dire que c'est une Freestyle, totalement hors de mon contrôle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Bonjour tout le monde ! », s'exclama joyeusement House en entrant dans la salle de conférence.

Les membres de son équipe relevèrent la tête d'un même geste.

« Bonjour ! C'est quoi ça ? », demanda Kutner avec entrain en désignant le plat recouvert d'aluminium que tenait House.

Ignorant l'absence de salutations des autres, House posa le plat sur la table et le découvrit d'un geste théâtral.

« Le petit déjeuner ! »

Il désigna le gâteau au chocolat et alla chercher des assiettes et des couverts près de la machine à café. Thirteen se pencha au dessus de la table pour inspecter la pâtisserie.

« C'est vous qui l'avait fait ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui. D'ailleurs, il faudra vous montrer tolérants, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. »

« P…Pourquoi vous l'avez fait ? », interrogea Taub avec un air penaud teinté d'une pointe de suspicion.

« Un homme ne peut pas se mettre au fourneau sans avoir une bonne raison ? »

« Heu…non. »

« Je peux avoir ce bout là ? », s'enquit Kutner avec enthousiasme en désignant la plus grosse part que House venait de couper.

Le diagnosticien la lui servit avec un grand sourire avant de mettre une part devant chacun de ses collègues. Mis à part Kutner qui contemplait sa part avec gourmandise, tous les autres yeux étaient fixés sur House, attendant qu'il prenne une bouchée. La fourchette à quelques centimètres de la bouche, le médecin s'arrêta.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

« On n'est pas nés de la dernière pluie, House. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de manger un gâteau bourré de laxatifs ou de dieu sait quelle drogue vous avez fourré dedans », riposta sceptiquement Foreman.

« Vous avez vraiment un problème de confiance », constata House d'un air navré.

Il planta sa fourchette dans son gâteau et en prit une énorme bouchée devant les yeux attentifs de son équipe.

« Si c'était empoisonné, vous croyez vraiment que j'en mangerais ? », défia-t-il en mâchant.

Il lâcha un énorme « mmm » appréciateur et Kutner craqua, s'attaquant à son assiette. Les autres l'observèrent avec curiosité, attendant de voir ce qui allait suivre, comme s'il allait lui pousser une seconde tête. Le jeune médecin dévora rapidement sa part et tendit son assiette à House pour en avoir une autre.

« Il est excellent. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des talents de cuisinier. »

« Pourquoi est ce que vous paraissez si étonné ? Je suis doué dans plus d'un domaine. »

House finit sa phrase par un haussement suggestif des sourcils et un clin d'œil à Thirteen qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda ensuite Taub avec insistance, les lèvres pincées en une moue vexée. Le chirurgien ne mit pas longtemps à craquer devant ses grands yeux bleus, prenant une cuillère de gâteau et l'avalant sans quitter House du regard, les sourcils intensément froncés. Il attendit quelques secondes après avoir avalé puis, constatant que rien ne se passait, se détendit et recommença à manger.

House se tourna vers Foreman.

« Hors de question. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir. »

Le diagnosticien soupira dramatiquement.

« Et vous osez encore vous étonner d'être seul. Si vous voulez être aimé, il faut ouvrir votre cœur, Eric. »

Foreman leva les deux sourcils si haut qu'ils faillirent rebondir sur le plafond.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez pris ? », demanda-t-il finalement en soupirant, lassé des excès de son patron.

« Suspicieux en plus de ça », remarqua House avec un air désolé.

Il se tourna alors vers Thirteen qui observait les deux interlocuteurs comme on observe un match de ping-pong, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre. Quand elle remarqua que son patron s'attaquait maintenant à elle, elle secoua la tête et repoussa l'assiette.

« J'ai déjà déjeuné. »

« Evidemment », ironisa House. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de Foreman-girl. Vous devriez songer à vous mettre ensemble tous les deux. Mais par pitié, évitez de faire des enfants, le monde est déjà assez plein de pessimistes ».

« Et c'est vous qui… », commença à attaquer Foreman.

« Ne sortez pas les armes, je me rends », s'exclama House en se levant.

Quatre paires de sourcils se dressèrent à nouveau à ces mots pour le moins…inhabituels. House prit l'assiette devant Foreman et s'éloigna.

« Je vous laisse avec vos ondes négatives ! »

Quand House entra dans le bureau de Wilson, celui-ci ne lui prêta pas attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une assiette fut posée sous son nez que l'oncologue leva la tête vers son ami.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un lingot d'or », ironisa House en levant les yeux au ciel.

Wilson fronça les sourcils en un air suspicieux, jaugeant son ami.

« Où est l'entourloupe ? », interrogea-t-il en levant l'assiette à hauteur de ses yeux pour inspecter de plus près le gâteau.

« Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde paraît convaincu qu'il y a un piège ? »

« Parce qu'avec toi, il y a _toujours_ un piège, House. »

« Pas cette fois », répondit le diagnosticien en haussant les épaules.

Voyant que son ami ne paraissait pas convaincu et continuait à analyser la pâtisserie, House se redressa, pris une fourchette de gâteau et l'avala. Puis, il tendit la fourchette à Wilson en lui faisant signe que c'était à son tour.

« House, j'ai une réunion très importante dans l'après-midi. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être stone ou…malade. »

Même la mine la plus déçue de House ne parvint pas à le convaincre et c'est les épaules basses que le diagnosticien sortit du bureau, sans un mot de plus. Wilson culpabilisa immédiatement. Puis se demanda si le culpabiliser pour ensuite lui demander quelque chose n'était pas le but de tout ça. Puis culpabilisa d'avoir si peu confiance en son ami. Puis, se rappela que c'était House et se remit au travail.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy s'arrêta quand, passant devant l'accueil de la clinique, l'infirmière Brenda l'interpella.

« Un problème ? »

« Non. Si. En fait, je ne sais pas trop », avoua Brenda, confuse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », s'inquiéta Cuddy.

« C'est le docteur House. »

Par réflexe, Cuddy leva les yeux et s'apprêta à s'excuser pour le comportement du médecin.

« Il est ici. »

« Laissez-moi deviner : il est en salle d'examen deux en train de jouer à la Nintendo ? »

« Non, justement. A vrai dire, c'est assez bizarre… »

La directrice fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de lâcher le morceau.

« Il…travaille. »

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, déconcertée.

« Il a vu plus de trente patients et fait deux heures de plus que ce qu'il était prévu. Il est arrivé à l'heure et…je crois qu'il vaut mieux que le voyiez de vos propres yeux », ajouta l'infirmière en désignant la porte d'une salle d'examen qui s'ouvrait.

Bouche bée, le docteur Cuddy crut défaillir. House, une main compatissante sur le bras, aider une vieille dame en déambulateur à avancer. Elle paraissait ravie et il…souriait ? Mais plus que son attitude, sa tenue choqua la directrice. Il portait une blouse blanche par dessus sa chemise kaki, repassée et ornée d'une cravate rose. Sa barbe était plus courte et nette que d'habitude, et ses cheveux étaient…Bon sang, il les avait vraiment peignés ?!

Cuddy cligna des yeux pendant presque une minute, se demandant si elle ne venait d'atterrir dans une dimension parallèle. Elle sursauta quand l'infirmière Brenda lui pinça le bras.

« J'ai du pincé la moitié du personnel de la clinique », se justifia Brenda. « Je me suis dit que vous en auriez aussi besoin. »

La doyenne hocha la tête, puis la secoua, ne sachant si elle devait sourire ou se méfier. House vint finir de remplir le dossier de sa patiente, à quelques mètres d'elle au comptoir.

« House », l'interpella-t-elle.

« Docteur Cuddy ! », la salua gaiement le médecin. « Comment allez-vous ? J'adore votre haut ! »

Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même. Son haut n'était ni décolleté, ni transparent pourtant.

« Je…Heu… », balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvue par l'absence du regard appréciateur habituel.

House s'était déjà remis au travail, marquant une dernière note à son dossier avant d'en attraper un autre et de se retourner, prêt à appeler son prochain patient.

« House ! », le précéda-t-elle avec une panique impromptue.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Oui, docteur Cuddy ? »

« Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite », ordonna-t-elle en faisant déjà volte-face.

Alors qu'elle avançait vers son bureau, elle tendit l'oreille, mais non, House ne fit aucune remarque sur ses tendances de dominatrice ou le sexe effréné auquel il allait avoir le droit dans les prochaines minutes.

Aussitôt la porte fermée derrière House, elle se planta devant lui, mains sur les hanches.

« A quoi est ce que vous jouez ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Ce…costume, vos cheveux, votre…travail. Qu'est ce que ça cache ? », interrogea-t-elle en agitant les mains.

House baissa le menton vers sa tenue et leva le bout de sa cravate.

« Vous n'aimez pas ? J'avoue que le rose ne me sied par particulièrement au teint. Mais figurez-vous que je n'ai trouvé aucune cravate chez moi et Wilson n'avait que celle là dans son casier. Je peux la changer si vous voulez. Le docteur Martin m'a dit un jour garder une cravate de… »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre cravate ! », cria Cuddy…un peu trop fort.

Pourquoi avait elle crié ?

House fit un pas en arrière, surpris, et pencha la tête.

« Vous m'avez l'air stressée, docteur Cuddy. Vous devriez vous asseoir un peu et essayer de vous détendre. »

Il la prit par le bras et lui fit signe d'aller sur le canapé, mais elle se dégagea brusquement pour lui barrer le passage.

« Quoique vous complotiez, je le découvrirais. Je vais vous garder à l'œil, House. Je ne sais pas encore ce que vous préparez, mais ça finira par arriver et je serais là pour vous le faire payer. »

L'air complètement innocent de House l'agaça au plus au point. Elle avait soudain l'impression d'être la méchante. Mais elle n'était pas parano. Il préparait quelque chose, elle le sentait !

« Bien, docteur Cuddy » répliqua-t-il finalement avec un air exagérément poli. « Je ferais mieux de retourner à la clinique à présent, mes patients m'attendent. »

Il allait se retourner, mais s'arrêta.

« Enfin, si cette conversation est terminée et que vous me le permettez », demanda-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux en un regard noir et lui fit signe de dégager. Il hocha révérencieusement la tête en signe de salutation et sortit. Elle craignait le pire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Qu'est ce qu'il prépare ? »

Les membres de l'équipe du docteur House sursautèrent quand leur patronne déboula dans la pièce. Ses yeux passèrent sur chacun d'eux, ses sourcils se levant et sa bouche s'ouvrant au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

Elle avança et prit un papier devant Taub, l'inspectant une seconde avant de le rejeter sur la table et d'en prendre un autre.

« Le docteur House nous a demandé de mettre à jour ses documents administratifs. »

« Vous croyez qu'il est trop tard pour répondre à des demandes de consultation de plus d'un an et demi ? », s'interrogea à haute voix Kutner en inspectant une lettre adressée au docteur House.

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, Cuddy tourna un regard interrogatif vers Foreman qui était plongé dans les comptes du département de diagnostique.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Depuis hier matin, il agit…comme un médecin ».

« C'est un médecin ! », s'outra Kutner, toujours prêt à défendre son idole.

« Comme un bon médecin. »

« C'est un… »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Cuddy un peu trop fort, la voix un peu trop aigue.

Elle observa les trois hommes tour à tour, mais aucun ne semblait avoir de réponse. Trois hommes ?

« Où est le docteur Hadley ? »

« House lui a dit de rentrer chez elle. Vu qu'elle est malade et tout », répliqua fièrement Kutner, déterminé à prouver que House avait changé. « Et il n'a pas la syphilis, j'ai vérifié », ajouta-t-il solennellement.

« Véri… », balbutia Cuddy. « Si vous découvrez quoique ça soit, je veux être la première mise au courant, c'est clair ? », se reprit-elle avec le sérieux d'une femme qui part en mission.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle fit volte-face et partit d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau de son chef d'oncologie.

Elle venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte quand Wilson leva les mains et secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fabrique », expliqua-t-il. « Croyez-moi, j'ai cherché, mais tout ce à quoi j'ai eu le droit c'est à un discours sur la confiance. Apparemment, il a décidé de ne pas me parler tant que je ne mangerais pas son gâteau…j'essaie encore de comprendre si c'est symbolique où s'il veut vraiment que j'aille le chercher au fond de la poubelle ».

« Ca sent mauvais. House ne fait rien sans raison. Il va… »

« Probablement provoquer l'apocalypse à l'hôpital très prochainement. Je sais. »

Cuddy s'assit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, réfléchissant.

« Le placard du concierge ? »

« Il n'y manque rien, j'ai vérifié. »

« La cafétéria ? »

« Rien d'inhabituel. Idem à la pharmacie. Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect. Nulle part. »

La directrice plissa les yeux.

« Vous pensez que…Il vient tout juste de survivre à une prise d'otage, peut-être… »

« Qu'il a pris conscience de la lumière au bout du tunnel et veut se repentir ? », continua Wilson avec sarcasme.

« Ouais, c'est idiot », admit Cuddy.

« C'est House », renchérit Wilson.

« House est loin d'être idiot. »

« Est ce que vous avez…couché avec lui ? », réfléchit Wilson.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Et vous ne lui auriez pas laissé sous entendre que ça pourrait être possible…éventuellement ? »

« Je… », commença-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Pas exactement. »

Wilson haussa les sourcils.

« Non ! », se défendit Cuddy. « Enfin…Vous croyez qu'il pourrait faire ça pour…moi ? »

« Soit c'est ça, soit sa surdose quotidienne de Vicodin a laissé des séquelles neurologiques », ironisa Wilson.

Cuddy leva brusquement la tête.

« C'était de l'humour ! », se rattrapa-t-il.

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent.

« Le mieux, ça serait que vous lui parliez. »

« De quoi ? »

« Du fait que faire mine d'être quelqu'un d'autre ne changera en rien votre décision concernant vous deux…quelle qu'elle soit. »

Cuddy se mordit le coin de la lèvre.

« Wow wow wow !", s'exclama Wilson. "Ca…changerait quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est absurde », dit la jeune femme d'un air peu convaincu.

« Vous…appréciez ce nouveau House ? »

« Il fait ses heures de consultation. Il porte sa blouse. Il remplit sa paperasse. Il est… »

« Je ne parle pas de la vous « directrice de Princeton Plainsboro », mais de…_vous. »_

Elle ne répondit pas. Bien qu'elle avait la tête baissée, elle sentait le regard de l'oncologue percer un trou dans son crâne.

« Si je lui avoue que je le préférais avant, il va faire de ma vie un enfer ! », admit-elle finalement.

« Je comprends », soupira Wilson. « Croyez-moi, je comprends », avoua-t-il, soumis au même dilemme.

Quelle galère.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ce matin là, quand Cuddy arriva à son bureau, elle se figea sur le pas de la porte. Sur son bureau était posé un bouquet de roses blanches. En tant normal, elle aimait ce genre d'attentions, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait peur de lire le nom sur la carte qui trônait au sommet du bouquet. Elle s'avança avec réticence, enleva d'abord son manteau, son écharpe, mis sa blouse, remis en place un tas de papiers qui viraient vers la gauche. Prenant conscience qu'elle devrait lire ce mot un jour où l'autre, elle prit délicatement le petit bout de carton et le retourna.

« Si je vous ai contrarié d'une quelconque façon, j'en suis désolé. Respectueusement, Docteur House »

Elle faillit crier. Trop, c'était trop. Quelque soit le jeu auquel il jouait, il avait gagné. Elle admettait défaite. Elle fit tomber les fleurs dans la poubelle et se précipita hors de son bureau. Bien décidée à mettre fin à cette mascarade.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quand elle déboula dans son bureau, House n'y était pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de conférence et serra les poings en voyant son équipe déguster des pancakes, entourés de tas de papiers bien rangés. House était passé par là, il ne devait pas être loin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Wilson. L'oncologue, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, prostré au dessus de son bureau, sursauta. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, des cernes entouraient ses yeux et les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, sa cravate traînant lamentablement sur le bureau.

« House ? », interrogea-t-elle simplement.

« Je n'en peux plus, Lisa. J'ai passé la soirée d'hier avec lui, je croyais le supporter mais…il m'a fait du saumon en papillote. En papillote ! », s'outra-t-il. « Et ce matin, voilà qu'il arrive avec un café qu'il a moulu lui-même et…j'en peux plus. C'est…trop. Juste trop. »

Cuddy hocha la tête avec compassion devant le regard de Wilson qui criait qu'il voulait retrouver _son_ House.

« Je vais régler ça », promit-elle avant de sortir.

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas tort en parlant d'apocalypse.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Arrivée à la clinique, elle passa devant l'infirmière Brenda qui pestait devant un tas de dossiers. Elle ralentit le pas et tendit l'oreille avec espoir.

« A quoi je sers moi s'il fait tout lui même ? C'est le boulot des infirmières de finir la paperasse. Il a pas le droit de nous faire ça », maugréait-elle avec un air dépité.

Avisant la porte d'examen deux dont la porte s'ouvrait, Cuddy repéra House. Quand faut y aller…

Elle attendit que le patient sorte, puis fonça vers lui. Surpris, il recula en la voyant arriver et faillit trébucher en arrière. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Docteur Cuddy, qu'est ce que…. »

Il se tut quand son dos frappa brutalement le mur derrière lui et qu'une paire de lèvres entrait en collision avec les siennes. Il essaya de dégager la jeune femme, mais elle tenait fermement son visage entre ses mains, il était bloqué.

Cuddy le sentit ouvrir la bouche pour protester et en profita pour approfondir leur baiser. Bientôt les bras de l'homme cessèrent de battre le vent pour essayer de se dégager. Il céda prise, et les laissa tomber le long de son corps.

A bout de souffle, Cuddy n'eut d'autre choix que de se séparer de sa bouche. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, prête à ouvrir les yeux pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Elle pria pour ne pas avoir droit à un autre bouquet de roses…mais avant qu'elle ne puisse croiser son regard, deux mains se plaquèrent dans son dos et la collèrent à un corps massif. Une bouche s'attaqua à la sienne avec ardeur et elle lui répondit avec une passion partagée.

Quand, essoufflé, il la lâcha enfin, elle posa son front contre le sien et attendit le verdict.

« Docteur Cu… »

« Rhan la ferme », ne put-elle s'empêcher de grogner.

« J'ai toujours su que tu en voulais à mon corps d'Apollon »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux et de ramener sa bouche contre la sienne.

L'apocalypse était un concept tout à fait relatif, quant au pourquoi du comment…il resterait éternellement un mystère.

FIN.


End file.
